Lost
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: "You want me to go home? I'll go home..." or an au where Maya gets amnesia. How will Lucas and the others react?
1. chapter 1

"You want me to go home? I'll go home." Maya said those lasting words to Riley as she climbed down the fire escape. She was furious at Riley. Just because she straightened out her hair and wore nice clothes that Shawn bought her every now and then didn't mean she was Riley Matthews 2.0.

She was continuously wiping the tears from her cheeks as she walked.

What Maya didn't see was a red truck. A drunk driver was behind the wheel. Maya was in the middle of the road when she saw headlights and a red car that was speeding towards her.

But it was too late as the car hit her hard. She flew a few feet up in the air and fell on her head rendering her unconscious. A biker that was riding in the middle of the night saw the horrific scene and called 911.

The Matthews as they were having dinner heard the loud car crash outside not too far from their house. They all ran outside. Neighbors also wanting to see what the commotion was about went outside.

Cory went up to Ms. Franklin to ask what happened. "Oh dear, they said a drunk driver had hit a small girl with blonde hair and that there was a lot of blood." Riley immediately knew it was Maya and she pushed past people and ran to the front.

"Riley!" Cory yelled as he grabbed his wife's hand and carried Auggie with the other as they tried to catch up. Riley was fighting with the police officer and the police officer was trying to calm her down.

"Riley calm down you can't run off like that." Topanga scolded and pulled her back. Then Riley kept on saying it was my fault over and over and started to cry in Topanga's arms. "Baby what's wrong?" Topanga asked in concern as she rubbed her back softly.

"I-I told Maya she was trying to act like me and she went away. It's all my fault she got in the c-car crash!" Riley had stuttered out and started crying again. Topanga looked at Cory solemnly. "Its okay. She is stronger than this." Topanga reassured her.

"Cory get the truck." Topanga asked as she dialed Katy's number. Cory nodded his head and took a still crying Riley away from Topanga. Katy picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Topanga what's up?" Katy said as she was in the living room watching a movie with Shawn.

Topanga was trying to be strong. "Katy Maya's been in an accident." How are you supposed to say those words to a mother. She had a hard time even saying those words herself. Maya was like a second daughter to her. "What!" Katy yelled to the phone.

Shawn looked at her in alarm and paused the movie. "A drunk driver hit her and it looks to be serious." Topanga said looking at the paramedics assessing her in the vehicle. "Topanga can you please be with her in the truck I'm on my way to the hospital right now." Katy's voice was cracking. "I'll make sure of it. Bye." Katy said bye and hung up.

"Maya is in the hospital we have to go." Katy was crying. Shawn went to grab the keys on the table next to the door. He grabbed Katy's and his coats from the coat rack next to the table. Katy grabbed her coat and opened the door.

Shawn closed it behind her. They rushed to the minivan parked in the street. Shawn reversed out of the driveway and made a left. He reached over holding her hand. Just thinking about that small blonde girl getting hurt made his stomach curl.

He cared a lot about her and was like a daughter to him. He had to keep it in for the both of them even though he felt like crying a river.

Lucas was in his room on his bed throwing the baseball up and down with his hand. He thinks of the two girls. Riley is kind and innocent and that he always liked her for it. I mean she fell on his lap. But then... Maya is something else entirely. She makes fun of him and she is more loyal and caring than anyone he ever met.

Matter of fact, she is beautiful on the inside and out. She pushed Riley into his lap in the first place. She thinks she deserves nothing and would only would put Riley's happiness before anyone else even herself.

That's when he came to the realization that it's Maya he loves. He wants to give her every inch of happiness she deserves. He wants to make her happy more than anything in the world. He wants to hold her hand and kiss her. He is all the more determined to head towards her house when his phone rings.

He sees that it is Zay calling him. He picks it up. "Hey Zay what's up?" "Lucas you need to go to the hospital now." Zay answered frantically. "What's wrong?" Lucas immediately gets up from his bed and puts on his sneakers and jacket noting the worriedness in his best friend's voice.

Zay took a deep breath. "Maya she got in a car accident..." that's all Lucas heard and he replied he will be there. Maya was hurt. Maya was injured. He raced down the stairs. He told his mom that they need to go to the hospital and that Maya was hurt.

Lucas's mom Liz also cared about Maya like she was one of her own. She grabs the keys from the counter and they head out. Traffic wasn't all that bad and they made it there in fifteen minutes. Lucas runs in the hospital.

He sees Riley crying and hugging Auggie on her lap. He sees Zay with a sullen look and Smackle holding Farkle's hand. Maya's parents looked disheveled and the Matthews weren't any better. He came just in time as the door opened...

 **A/N : Hey guys another story I had in my lucaya filled head. Let me know if I should continue! Also Keep Me Safe will be updated tomorrow. ;););) Follow, Fav or Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas's POV

The doctor had come in. He had brown hair and a bit of stubble. On the name tag it says Dr. Martin. "Family of Maya Hart?" He says looking down at his clipboard.

Shawn and Katy stand up. The rest of us look up at him. "Come with me." He says opening the door. Shawn and Katy walk behind the doctor.

I was super nervous and scared. I wanted to see if she was okay. The girl that I was in love with was in there. I felt my mom's comforting hand on my back also feeling the same despair.

Katy and Shawn follow the doctor until the stop at Room 15B. Katy was seeing room to room of families crying and lots of injured people. She never liked hospitals. They always gave her an eery feeling.

Shawn squeezed her hand showing that he felt the same. "It's hard to say Mrs. Hart but your daughter has amnesia. She hit her head really hard on the concrete. She also has a broken leg and arm. She also has many bruises. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to save her."

Katy was in shock when the doctor says those words. "How long is it? How much does she remember?" Shawn spoke the words that Katy couldn't.

"According to the charts it appears she lost years of memories. She only remembers Katy." Shawn felt heartbroken that his daughter won't remember him. "But it can come back in months or years. Don't lose hope." Dr. Martin said to the crying family.

"Can we see her now?" Katy asked. Dr. Martin opened the door. Maya had bloodshot eyes like she just woken up. She has a big bandage on her forehead. Her left arm was in a sling and her right leg had a white cast and was elevated on two pillows.

She had a bunch of wires surrounding her almost as it she was drowned in them. She was looking up at the TV. Her gaze moved to her mom. "Mom?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Hey baby girl." Katy said squeezing her hand. "What happened?" Maya asks fearfully. Katy got a pitcher and poured it in a small plastic cup. She gave it to Maya and she drunk a little bit. Katy put it back on the table beside her bed.

"A drunk driver hit you and you have amnesia." Katy sat down and took her hand. Maya looked in shock by the news. She then noticed an unfamiliar man in the room. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mom who is that?" She looked at the man and her mom fearfully. "Don't you worry Maya this is my boyfriend Shawn." Katy reached her hand out. Shawn took her hand.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled at her warmly. "Hi." She didn't know how to act. "Do you make my mom happy?" Do you love her?" She asked curiously. "I love her more than anything in this world and you." He smiled at her.

"Okay then, I trust you even though I don't remember you." Maya grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Shawn looked like he was about to tear up again. Even though she didn't remember him she felt a warm feeling.

The doctor came in again. "When can she be let out of the hospital?" Katy asked the doctor. "For two or three days and then she could be let out." The doctor said checking her vitals.

"Is she allowed to have visitors yet?" Shawn asked. "Yeah but not too much to overwhelm her." The doctor informed them. Shawn chose to walk down the hallway to be the bearer of bad news.

Right when Shawn walked in everyone stood up again. "What happened? Is she okay?" Riley asked in concern. "Can we see her?" Lucas asked after Riley.

"She has a broken leg,arm, and a few bruises. But they say she hit her head pretty hard on the concrete-" "Please don't say what I think you're saying." Cory stopped his best friend from finishing.

"It's true Cor she has amnesia." Everyone gasped. Lucas felt his heart drop. The girl that he loves doesn't even remember him. He should have told her sooner he thought.

"The doctor said that a few should see her to not overwhelm her. We'll just go two at a time."

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the follows, favs and Reviews! I love you guys :):):):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas POV

I opted to go last because I still was thinking of what I had to say. How do you tell someone you love them if they don't remember you?

I needed someone to talk to about this. I looked over at Zay who was getting up to get a drink of water. _Perfect timing._ I thought.

"I'll come with." I said as I stood up. We both head to the the water tank that wasn't far from where we sat but far enough so that no one would be able to hear our conversation.

"I need to talk to you." I said as I leaned on the wall. Zay noted the franticness in my tone. "What is it Lucas?" I let out a deep breath. "I like Maya more in a friend way and I don't know if I should say anything." I blurted it out glad to get it out to my best friend.

Zay kind of didn't look suprised he looked relieved. "Thank god you figured out your feelings already." Zay said as he took a gulp of water.

"But I think you should talk to Riley first and let her down gently before you go any further." Zay pointed out to me. I nodded my head because the triangle needed to end. "Second of all as much as I would like to see you guys as a couple I think you should wait."

"Not only does she not remember anything but it needs to happen over time." I nodded my head. _I need to get her to know me again and I'll be happy to wait as long as it takes. I'll be there for her whenever she needs me._

"Thanks Zay I really needed that." I said. We headed back to the waiting area. I noted that Riley's chair was empty so I would be up next. I would talk to her tomorrow to get it out the way.

Riley's POV

People don't realize that seeing your best friend in pain hurts you. But seeing your best friend not recognize you hurts even more. "How do we know eachother?" Maya asked as she lays her non broken arm on her stomach.

"We known each other since the first grade. We are best friends but you probably don't want to be best friends with me." I cried as I tampered with the bed sheet.

"Why would you say that? Did we argue?" Maya asked confused. I nodded. "It was what caused you to storm out. I should've listened to you I'm so sorry." I said as I wiped my tears.

"Hey." Maya said as she grabbed my hand. I looked up. "It was not your fault. It was the drunk driver's okay? I can't be mad if I don't remember." Maya comforted me.

"Y-You forgive me?" I asked suprised. "I forgive you Riley." It was as that moment hearing those words that I needed to talk to someone. Was I really wrong?

I had a lot to think about tonight. I said goodnight to her and I left the room. My mom was holding my sleeping little brother. My dad was talking softly to her.

I passed Lucas on the way and he was more heartbroken than I ever seen him. Before I could leave he stopped me. "Hey Riley I need to talk to you tomorrow is it okay if we met at Topanga's?"

"Yeah sure." I said. I needed to talk to him as well about what happened. I waved to her goodbye and followed Katy to Maya's room. I was slightly nervous about seeing her.

I took a breath and walked in her room. Katy closed the door so maya and I could talk. Ever since I told Maya's mom she was a great mother she knew how much maya has meant to me.

She was beautiful as ever. I didn't even the see the casts or bruises at all. She looked at me with her cerulean eyes. I wanted that person who ever hit her to pay for what they did.

Maya's POV

My mom said I had one more friend I had to meet. I said okay and was turning the channels on the T.V. absentmindedly. Then the door opened and I saw a boy with dark blonde hair and sea-foam green eyes. He smiled at me and I unexplainably felt safe around him. I don't even know why.

He looked slightly nervous and I smiled at him and said hi to break the ice. He sat down next to me and said hi back. "I'm Lucas I'm one of your friends."

"How long have we known eachother?" I asked. "We actually known eachother for three years in seventh grade on the subway."

I noticed a faint accent in his voice and I knew he wasn't from New York.

"Where are you from?" I asked curiously. "I'm actually from Texas." He smiled at me. "That's cool." I said. "Yeah the stars at nighttime are amazing." He looked like he was in a deep memory.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. "You actually been to Texas we went all four of us a year ago." "Oh." I said awkwardly because I wished I could remember the memory he was talking about.

He noticed my reaction and took my hand. "I hope to take you to texas again this year over the summer if you wanted to come." He smiled. "I would love that." I smiled.

The door opened and the nurse came in. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." Lucas got up. "Goodnight Maya." He waved at me. "Goodnight Lucas." I waved back.

My mom and Shawn both gave me kisses on the head and I fell asleep.

 **A/N : I'm trying to be realistic because I think if someone you liked had amnesia I think you would wait first. I think it would be better if it started from scratch for them. I don't want it to be rushed. I felt Maya would have forgiven Riley because I think she still has a little bit of herself even if she doesn't recognize it. Also Riley and Lucas will finally have a talk. Sorry this took so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm changing this to third POV because I'm more comfortable with that POV. Anyways here's the story!**

Lucas woke up around 10 am. He took a shower and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Lucas was a little nervous but he knew he had to set things straight.

His mom had made pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Hey Mom." He hugged her good morning. "Hey sweetie." She kissed his dirty blonde hair.

He put his food on his plate and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. "Do you mind dropping me off at Topanga's at about twelve?" He asked as he sat down. "Sure are you nervous?" Liz Mom asked as he told his mother that he was going to talk to Riley today.

"Yeah I don't want anyone to get hurt." Lucas said as he twirled his fork in his now empty syrup covered plate.

"Lucas." She sighed and sat down beside her son. "As much as you don't want Riley to get hurt she is going to get hurt that's a part of life." Liz squeezed his hand.

"It would be even worse if you led her on and you never really liked her all along." Liz said. "She will get over it eventually and you guys will become friends again. Okay?" Lucas nodded his head. "Thanks Mom." He hugged her again. "No problem."

Lucas closed the passenger door and he walked down the steps to Topanga's. He saw her nursing a cup of hot chocolate on the outside table. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Riley." He greeted and sat down. "Hey Lucas." She also looked kind of nervous. "Listen I-" but before he could say anything Riley talked incoherently and Lucas had stopped. "Wait what?" He said confused.

Riley sighed and said, "Do you think Maya acts like me?" Lucas looked offputted by the question. "No what do you mean?" He said. "Remember when she straightened her hair and started to wear nice dresses?" "Yeah but Shawn bought those clothes for her and she could straighten her hair Riley all girls do it."

"Where are you going with this Riley?" He asked. "Before the accident I told her that she was acting like me and that she didn't like you and then she walked out and the accident happened."

Lucas felt all types of emotions but mostly anger. "How could you say that Riley. Remember when Farkle changed none of us had a problem. She never acted like you. That is what I love about her!" He raised his voice at her.

He breathed and slightly calmed down. He looked at Riley's face and she had a tear running down her face. "I'm sorry Riley that it came out this way but I like Maya more than words can describe."

"I understand." Riley said as she wiped a tear away. "Y-You do?" Lucas said unsurely. "You made me realize how wrong I was about Maya acting like me. I completely disregarded her feelings throughout the triangle. It hurts but I really needed to hear it. Thank you."

"So does this mean we can still be friends." Riley asked picking with the cup holder. "Yeah we can still be friends." Lucas said. They both hugged eachother and Lucas waved and walked away.

Riley's POV

She saw him walk away from her. Her heart was shattered but she realized that just because he was her first love doesn't mean he's her only love.

Just then Topanga walked out. She seen her daughter's bloodshot eyes. She walked over and pulled a chair and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong baby?" Topanga said as she stroked her daughter's brown hair. "Lucas told me he liked Maya."

"I'm sorry Sweetie but there are other boys out there you know." Topanga said. "Yeah I just wanted a love that you and dad had."

"Riley you don't have to have a story like ours. You will have your own love story one day." Riley nodded her head. She kissed her daughter's head and stood up.

"Would you like to help me bake a cake for Maya?" Riley smiled and followed her mom in the bakery.

Lucas's POV

Lucas felt a weight entirely lift off his shoulders. Even though he was slightly pissed that she thought Maya acted like her he didn't want to split up the group and have Maya choose sides.

After about 10 minutes he arrived home. Liz was doing her reading outside on the back porch on her favorite porch swing. His dad was at work and wouldn't be home until around 5.

He told his mom he was back and then he went upstairs to his room. He heard what sounded like video games was playing in the game room?

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw his best friend Zay on one of the red bean bag chairs playing Black Ops. He paused the game. "Hey Lucas." He paused the game and drunk some of his Dr. Pepper.

Lucas sat down on the bean bag chair next to him and took the video game controller Zay had handed to him. "How was the talk?" Zay asked as he started a new game.

"I kind of yelled at her a bit because he thought Maya was her." Lucas said as he reloaded his rifle. "But she was okay with it when I told her I liked Maya."

"Thank god the triangle was put to rest. Why would she ever think Maya wasn't herself?" Zay asked as he shot a soldier. "I honestly don't know where that came from." Lucas said. After that they played a few more rounds and Zay went home.

He changed into his pyjamas and walked downstairs for dinner. His dad was watching the football game. "Hey dad." Lucas said as he sat down beside him. "Hey Luke how was your day?" He said as he paused the TV.

"It was good I told Riley today." Lucas said. "It was about time." He jokingly said. Lucas laughed and punched him. His older brother Mason walked in.

"How was the game?" His Mom asked him. "We won 28-7." He said exhausted as he pulled a piece of garlic bread they were having with spaghetti for dinner tonight.

Lucas's Mom scolded him and told him to take a shower. Mason sighed and headed upstairs. Lucas and John both laughed. "Dinner's ready!" She called out.

Lucas took a helping of spaghetti and some garlic bread and sat at the couch. Lucas watched the game with his family. It was UCLA against Hawaii. He went to the kitchen just as his mom did.

"How was it?" Liz asked as she put her plate in the dish water. "It was good I kind of told her off a bit." Lucas said as he put his plate in the dish water.

Lucas's Mom slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow mama." He said as he rubbed his head. "Why would you yell at her?" She scolded. "Look she said that Maya was like her so I just got angry."

"Oh now I understand." Liz said. "Yeah and then after that I told her I loved her and she understood." He said as he went to the refrigerator to get some chocolate mint ice cream. "I'm glad you handled it well I told you everything will be alright."

He took out a bowl and scooped three scoops of the minty goodness. His mom got some too and they sat down. His mom's phone buzzed. "Katy said she's coming back home tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" He said exciteldly. He cleared his throat and said really trying to act cool but failing. "You got it bad for her little bro." Mason laughed as he took a scoop of ice cream from Lucas's bowl knowing it annoyed him.

"Get your own fatty." He said. They were not allowed to curse or they'll be sent to the shed.

"Yeah we're having a homecoming for her at Topanga's she asked if I could bring my infamous chimichangas."

"Do they need help setting up?" Lucas asked. "Probably I'll drop you off at around 9 sound good?" Lucas nodded and finished the last of his ice cream. He yawned and decided to call it a night. All he kept thinking was Maya is finally coming home.

 **Hey guys! This turned out way better than I planned! I'm super happy I updated today! Also I might write a werewolf lucaya au in the future! Thanks for bearing with me! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready to go home today?" Katy asked her daughter as she came into the room. "Yeah I'm kind of tired of the hospital food." Maya told her and they both laughed. Shawn had entered the room. "Hey I brought you your clothes and some donuts." He held up a light blue backpack and set the white paper bag on the desk next to her bed.

He greeted his wife good morning with a kiss on the cheek and his daughter with a kiss on the head. "Thanks Dad do you mind putting it in the bathroom?"

"Sure thing kiddo." Shawn had placed her backpack in the bathroom counter. Katy and Shawn helped Maya off the bed and walked her to the bathroom.

Katy had leaned Maya against the wall. She took out a white dress with a gray cardigan. Maya glanced at her bruises in the mirror.

She had a big purple bruise on her left rib. She had some purple bruises on her stomach. She had a long scar from her forehead to her right ear. She looked hideous and she turned away from the mirror. Katy seeing the action had furrowed her eyebrows. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"I look hideous Mom." Maya started to cry. "Hey no you don't you look beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?" Katy wiped her tears away. Maya nodded her head and lifted her arms up.

Katy put the dress over her and straightened out her hair. "Do you want your cardigan on?" Katy asked as she held it out. "Yeah." Katy put it on and rolled the left sleeve up so it could be seen.

"Shawn can you bring the wheelchair?" Katy called out. "Okay." Shawn had wheeled in the provided wheelchair. Maya had sat down on it. Shawn pushed Maya out the bathroom.

Katy had put the hospital gown on the bed. Katy had given her the bag of donuts as Shawn and Katy had breakfast earlier. They walked down the corridors.

Katy had got the pain medication and signed them out the hospital. Maya was supposed to come back in a few weeks to take off her casts and do physical therapy. "Thank you doctor." Katy had hugged the doctor goodbye and Shawn gave him a handshake.

"No problem." He smiled and turned back to talk to a nurse. "Are you excited to go home?" Katy asked as she set down the wheelchair ramp. "I'm kind of nervous." Maya answered.

"Don't worry we'll help you okay?" Katy stated as she closed Maya's door.

Shawn and Katy hopped in their seats. Shawn had drove out of the hospital parking lot as Maya watched the concrete neighborhood pass by.

Maya didn't notice she fallen asleep until her dad woke her up. "Hey kiddo we are here." He said in a soft voice. "Okay." Maya replied. Shawn had pushed her carefully down the ramp.

Maya looked up at the small bakery. "Topanga's." She tried to put a name to a face. "Wait is that Riley's mother's bakery?" Maya asked. "Sure is. It's also where I co-manage." Katy said as they walked towards the back entrance since there was no stairs. Katy opened the back door with her key. "Welcome home maya!" Everyone said as they seen her. She waved awkwardly since she didn't know most of them. She seen her group of friends she saw at the hospital and was glad to see some familiar faces. "Hey Maya." Riley greeted and hugged her softly because of the cast. "Hey Riley." She greeted back. Farkle, Zay and Smackle hugged her too. "Hey Maya." Lucas smiled as he hugged her too. "Hey Lucas." She smiled. "Thanks you guys for throwing this party for me." Maya said.

"You're welcome." The group said. More people started to come up and greet her. Maya was starting to feel overwhelmed as they hugged her. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Maya couldn't breathe. Lucas sensed her discomfort and took her outside. Maya was crying and shaking.

"I'm right here Maya breathe." Lucas held her face in his hands. "Breathe with me okay?" He said calmly as he breathed in and out. Maya followed his chest as he went in and out. Lucas wiped her tears away. "T-thank you Lucas." She said as she hugged him. Lucas rubbed her back softly. "You're welcome." Lucas smiled. "Are you ready to go back inside?" He asked. "Yeah." She answered. He wheeled her back in the bakery.

Lucas stayed by Maya's side the whole night to make sure she was okay. Which for some reason she didn't mind at all.


End file.
